Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for evaluating lead stability of an implantable medical device.
Lead dislodgement is a common complication of cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) implants that may lead to increased capture thresholds, loss of capture, reduced biventricular pacing, and reduced response. Depending on the severity of the dislodgement, there is typically a need for re-intervention to re-stabilize the lead, which may lead to further complications. Possible causes of lead dislodgement include twiddler syndrome, device migration especially in obese patients, and excessive movement due to cardiac and/or respiratory motion, especially during hyperapnea.
The St. Jude Medical MediGuide™ (MDG) cardiovascular navigation system is a 3-D electromagnetic navigation system that provides real-time position and orientation of MDG sensors embedded in electrophysiological tools. The MDG system may be integrated with a fluoroscopic imaging system and tracks the sensors continuously within the imaging volume of the fluoroscopic system, on both live fluoroscopy and pre-recorded backgrounds.